Down Memory Lane
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: For their Anniversary, Draco has a surprise in store for Hermione.


This is for Round 1 of the Fanfiction Triwizard Tournament, with the prompts memories, candles, and chocolate.  
Thank you MissingMommy for the quick beta.

* * *

Hermione stares into the mirror, surprise written all over her face. She looks beautiful, even without all the Sleekeazy potion in her hair. She hasn't tried to wear the periwinkle robes in years. They were a little snug, but they still fit, and that was what matters.

She didn't know why she was wearing them. Well she did, to an extent. She woke up that morning, a cold dent in her bed where _he_ once laid. In his place, was the dress, and a note on top of it that simply said: _Wear me for tonight. _

So here she was, standing in front of the mirror, admiring the dress. And herself, just a little, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone, especially _him_.

She debates if she should do something with her hair. She raises both hands and grabs chunks of her curls, pulling and tugging, turning her head this way and that, not really sure what to do, when a note appears floats in front of the mirror.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement._

Well, that was helpful. She now has an idea of why she is wearing the dress. Apparently, _he_ has plans. She looks into the mirror once more, and spells her hair into a simple up-do

Hermione opens the door to the Room of Requirement and is astonished to find it as it was. At its entrance was a marble staircase with candles lit along the edges of each step. The rest of the room is dark making the candles glow. At the bottom was a short hallway that she recognized from her fifth year.

A tear escapes her eye and she gasps when she sees Draco emerge from a door at the end of the hall wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar. She chuckles when she remembers how he looked with Pansy on his arm the last time the two of them were like this.

"What's so funny?" he asks as he takes a few steps to reach for Hermione's hand to escort her into the Great Hall.

Hermione shakes her head, a huge grin on her face, as she plays with his collar. "Harry thought you looked like a Vicar all those years ago," she whispers.

He only scoffs, "Well, he looked like a prat," and swats her hands away. "Stop that."

She giggles and turns to look inside the door and she gasps. The Great Hall is decorated just as it was during the Triwizard Tournament. She turns her head to look at Draco and he has a small half-smile on his face as he watches her reaction. She smiles wide and tugs his hand, dragging him into the Great Hall.

"It's beautiful." He's turned the Room of Requirement into a replica of that evening. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room with round tables surrounding it. On one end of the hall is a refreshment table full of desserts and a punch bowl, but she only gives it a fleeting glance because where the staff tablewould normally be was a stage with a live band playing.

Hermione's jaw drops and she immediately jumps around to scream at Draco, "Is that the Weird Sisters?" All the while fingers pointing in the direction of the stage.

Draco only nods, laughing when Hermione shrieks again and runs to the stage. She starts to sway back and forth to the music, singing along, giddy at having a private show by the band.

Hermione starts when Draco turns her around when the band begins to play "This is the Night". He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, raising one hand with hers to begin a pseudo-waltz.

"I remember that night. Watching you dance on Krum's arm. I already hated the bloke for being an amazing seeker, but to have the girl. That night was..."

"Unpleasant," Hermione points out. "It wasn't that great of a night for me either, if you recall."

Draco pulls her in close so that her head is resting in the crook of his neck. She tries to stop thinking of how her superb evening was ruined by an inconsiderate redhead.

"Weasel is an idiot. I knew you were a girl for at least a year. Just so you know."

Hermione giggles into his shoulder. She sighs when he rubs the small of her back.

They continue to twirl around the dance floor as the Weird Sisters play the same set-list that they did all those years ago.

He whispers into her ear, "I wish I told you how beautiful you were that night."

Hermione shivers and can't help but agree. It definitely would have made up for how it ended. She just nods and closes her eyes as she rests her head back onto his shoulder.

Draco pulls her back just a bit so that he can look into her eyes. "You are even more beautiful tonight, though."

She blushes at the compliment. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to him saying nice things to her, but she was happy spending the rest of her life trying to.

He leans forward and gives her a chaste kiss, "Happy anniversary, love."

Hermione smiles and is about to answer when they twirl and she has the refreshment table in her sight. Her forehead creases in confusion, "Is that a chocolate fountain?"

Draco sheepishly nods, cheeks a light pink.

Hermione looks at his eyes, then back to the fountain, and then back to him. "I don't remember their being a chocolate fountain."

Draco's face turns red, and he mumbles so quietly that Hermione has to strain to listen, "It was Blaise's idea."

Hermione chuckles and gives him a look that asks for further explanation.

"He and Luna were visiting the Weasley's. Arthur had one and Blaise made it sound so cool. Who wouldn't want a chocolate fountain?" He replies quickly, mortified that he had to explain the fountain. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He could kill Blaise.

Hermione laughs so loud at Draco's embarrassment that the band pauses for a moment. When they see the happy couple in hysterics, they just play on, happy to see two people so in love.


End file.
